A Wedding Day
by Writer0895
Summary: *Apologizes for the terrible title* It's Lily and James' wedding day. The day anticipated by James since he hit puberty; a day Lily never thought would arrive. But after all the fights and struggles and sacrifices; they have reached there; ready to take on forever. *Written for Valentine's day 2014*. *Cover as usual stolen from the internet*


**_A/N :_**_ I have written something after such a long time; it feels good. This is plain old Jily fluff with, of course, bits of ladies man extraordinaire- Sirius Black, so if you are not into that kind of thing; back off. Now. Shoo. Just a note: 'Twists of time' is still a work in progress but the next chapter should be up by the end of the week._

_Another important note: I don't for sure but I am guessing they had a christian wedding. I don't know how it works and the little internet research I did wasn't much helpful, so I apologize in advance if I missed out some important ceremony. And I made things a bit unconventional but only because I didn't think Lily and James would have a typical wedding. So, I apologize once again in case I belittled any proceedings. That wasn't my intention._

_Also, the wedding is a little bit muggle because I feel that as lily is giving herself away, it should be in terms with her traditions, her background. This might be the last time when she is completely muggle._

_I am not really a big fan of this day but since i just finished typing it two days ago; it seemed fitting to post it today. A bit of Jily fluff and feels for this Valentine. And you know the drill- REVIEW. _

* * *

It was a good day. There were days like today when you can just stare at the sky and know- it's going to be a good day; Brilliant; Warm, radiant with a hug from the pleasantly cool breeze. Days like today didn't come often but when they did, they lasted forever. It was a good day; one that made you feel safe, like nothing could ever wrong. Days like today made up for all the bad days. "It's my wedding day." Lily thought as smiled a small smile which gradually turned into a huge grin.

It was a big day but the wedding was going to be small, just like she would've preferred. The reception was going to be grand; just like James preferred. It was nice to know they had already started finding a middle way through things.

The wedding was a morning one; but late in morning, for James' best man was a bit of a late sleeper and unlike James, Sirius Black wasn't about to go around sacrificing things for Lily; especially not precious things like his sleep.

It was to take place in the Potter's backyard and for all those who consider this as a cheap wedding should know that Potter's backyard is possibly one of the biggest in the Great Britain. Only friends and family that they personally knew were invited for the ceremony. The rest of the wizarding world; a formality if not anything else would be attending the reception.

James stood underneath two big trees at had bent to form an archway. Flowers graced their branches; looming over James. He stood with his best friend whispering something rapidly. A second later the pair of them laughed loudly; a confident grin on James face. His mother, who had been talking to Mrs. Evans turned around to chastise the pair; more out of habit than anything else.

White seats had been laid around haphazardly forming a makeshift aisle in the middle. James was wearing black jeans matched with a white shirt and a waist coat. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbow and his first button was open. His hair was the usual unruly mop giving him the windswept effect. Lily who had once hated it had now come to consider it as a symbolic representation of his rebellious nature.

Despite their lack of numbers, the guests were chattering and most prominent noise was their buzzing. The aisle led up to the back door of the Potter's mansion from where Lily was to emerge. A soft musical tone played in the background, a note one would relate to violins. James wasn't aware of arrangements of musicians but he chalked it off to one of the many perks of having a mom like he did.

The door opened and sunlight momentarily engulfed Lily but then she took a step outside and her red hair was gleaming, catching everyone's eye. Walking her down the aisle was Remus Lupin, for she had lost her father when she was 13. Remus had been her steady friend, along with Sirius and while Sirius was already busy with his best man responsibilities; Remus had always been Lily's first choice. He had been a much closer friend of hers and much longer. Also, perhaps of all the males she had befriended; and the number wasn't much, Remus was one of the most likely people to make sure she didn't fall on the short walk down the aisle.

She was wearing an unconventional yellow dress that stopped at her knees. The dress was plain, with a halter top and flared around the waist. She had kept her hair down and her makeup was simple; a touch of eyeliner and some gloss. While their entire ceremony was by no means traditional, Lily who had always found this particular piece intriguing was wearing a blue bracelet borrowed from her maid of honor; Alice. Something blue, something borrowed. Something old was her shoes; her mom's shoes but not technically borrowed as the Evan's family had their own tradition of passing down wedding shoes and since her elder sister hadn't wanted the ankle high flats with crisscrossing ribbons and a mild embroidery, Lily had happily accepted them. It made her look elegant. Something new she decided would be the new life she would be entering into, with James right by her side. Of course she also had a new set of earrings that sparkled perfectly in the sun.

As she walked, her hands crossed with Remus', James could just stare at her and he wasn't the only one. Though not in white, she looked angelical enough. He could practically see all the times he had spent with her; the time she had first laughed at his joke; that time when they had walked down the black lake; as friends of course. And when she had first held his hand as he mourned the loss of an old friend; The patrols in the dark secluded corridors when she had grabbed him suddenly and kissed him for all that was worth, and then fierceness going away replaced by the usual shy Lily. Their first date. All the times in the common room or down in the grounds, at the great hall. He could remember every single time he had seen her and each time his mind registering how beautiful she was and today seemed to surpass them all. She looked so simple but he knew the dynamic personality beneath it and she wasn't just the most beautiful person, she was beauty itself. In that moment, he could see his entire life flash in front of his eyes and every significant moment was the one he had spent with her.

Remus whispered in her ear "Don't worry lils, beneath the cocky exterior, he is scared as hell." He assured her as he felt her trembling. James, despite his racing heart always exerted a picture of confidence and Lily's own nerves didn't seem to accept that. Lily nodded slightly and whispered back "Make the walk agonizingly slow." Remus could feel her smirk radiating beside him as he complied. The two of them were one pair, he would admit that. And slowly they made their way towards James.

"James." Remus addressed him when they finally stood before him. "I like to believe that I played a major role in convincing Lily that you are actually human and I am sure I played an important part in getting the pair of you together. "

"I believe you are right Remus. Apart from my sexiness of course, you played a major role." James replied. There was rippling laughter among the crowd.

"Well then I only ask one thing of you James, don't screw this up." Their friends laughed some more as Remus continued. "Seriously mate, not only will she chop you into bits, she will come after me with a beater's bat and I would rather prefer to have all my body parts intact. So for my sake more than yours James, do not screw this up." There was a loud ringing of laughter and yet another proof as to why Remus was a marauder; this kind of spontaneity could only be expected from them. James grinned and promised Remus as much while Lily scowled heavily.

"I am starting to consider that beater's bat Lupin." She growled audibly enough and Remus hastily handed her hand to James and walked to his seat.

The pair of them stood there, hand in hand smiling shyly at each other as the minister cleared his throat and began the ceremony. He spoke of love and happiness; of faith and trust and finding joy in each other. He spoke of all the things that make a marriage work and Lily listened with attention while James played with her hands in his, barely listening. Finally it was time for their vows; a promise of the life they would be leading together.

"The vows, please." The minister asked as the two of them stared at each other.

"James first." Lily said, biting her lip.

"No, ladies first please." James smiled at her mischievously. He knew she was nervous and he just couldn't resist a chance to tease her. As Lily shook her head, Sirius called out from behind "Toss for it mate."

"Right of course." James answered as he fished out a coin from his pocket. Lily sighed when the coin showed tails in contrast to her heads. And then clearing her throat; she began with her vows.

"Err; I don't really have my vows ready. My friends – she glanced towards where they were sitting- they told me that this should be the easiest part; that when time comes words will come readily. But they haven't been married; they don't know how much easier that is to be said than to be done." She took a pause, trying to sort out the words in her brain.

Her friends were laughing openly; at her words or her predicament she didn't know; neither did she care. She was going to throttle them when she was done.

"James." She began once again "vows usually talk about feelings. I should be talking about how much I love you but I can't measure it just correctly. I should be talking about how much you mean to me but you know it already, don't you. I should be talking about love and friendship and all those things that you make me feel but words have betrayed me today. When you're around me James, my mind goes fuzzy and I don't know what to say. Words aren't enough to express my emotions.

So then I suppose I can talk about our future together. But it's difficult. Because we live in tough times and our future may be short and full of hurt and fear and dark. And today is a beautiful warm day and I do not wish to taint it."

There was a very prominent hush that fell at her words but she continued steadily, ignoring the crowd who were judging her words and condemning her decision to speak about it so openly on such a happy occasion.

"And neither do you. You know it is going to be difficult and you accept it and you don't try to sugarcoat it and I am grateful for that. You know me, understand me in ways that most people can't. You're refreshing because you don't stop me from doing what I want. You understand my need to fight and you encourage it. You worry but you don't let it stop me and I love you for that; and so many more reasons. But I can't speak of our future together; I can simply live it.

So, then in my vows I could always relive our times together but in the eight years that I've know you; I spent 6 of them cursing you and I really don't think you wish to relive those times. So today in my vows I'm going to say those words; spoken all the time with a little more feeling and possibly bring them to life; because I know no other way to do this.

I, Lily Evans, promise, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish you, as long as we both shall live." Lily finished at length. There was a slight sniffling noise from the front and she turned to see her mother smiling warmly, encouragingly at her as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"Mom! Don't cry." Lily croaked, her own eyes growing moist at her mother's sight. "I'm so glad that you found some whom you love so much Lily. These tears of happiness." Her mother assured her and Lily could feel everyone gathered agree with her mother. And Lily knew that for sure when she saw Sirius giving her a small smile; a small smile not the loud boisterous laughs he gave. A small meaningful smile and suddenly she feared she would dissolve in tears herself. The atmosphere was dense with emotion.

"Shit, my eyeliner. Alice is going to kill me. " She muttered, turning away from James to accept a tissue as the minister frowned. "Language, Miss Evans."

Lily blushed deeply. "It's my wedding day sir, I am sure I'm allowed."

James laughed and so did Sirius and the tension eased a little. It was finally time for James' vows.

"Lily, you were fine. You did absolutely amazing." He assured her and she sighed in relief.

"Thank you, I needed assurance." She replied.

"I know you did. I don't know how am I ever going to top your vows. I would ask you to not be good at something for a change but then you wouldn't be Lily would you? Unlike you Lily, I can list several reasons as to why I love you; mostly because I spent 5 years of my existence telling them to Sirius here till he was finally assured that I really did love you. He thought it was impossible for anyone to love you the way I do. He still asks me every now and then and I need to have an answer ready. I love you Lily, I have for the past so many years and will do so for till I'm 50." He paused for what he thought would be a dramatic silence.

"And when you're fifty one?" Lily asked one eyebrow raised.

James laughed and grinned. "When I'm fifty one I will still love you. I am sure I will." He said grinning at her.

"Mate, we're turning fifty one over here. Hurry up with the vows. Pete needs to- arghs" Sirius had interrupted their prolong smiling at each other and was now struggling to escape Peter's hold. Peter who didn't think it would be appropriate of Sirius to announce his bathroom needs during a wedding was failing miserably to keep Sirius silent.

"Silencio." Lily muttered waving her wand in his direction and shutting him up. Sirius had a baffled expression but turned smug when James continued with his vows.

"That is one of the major reasons why I love you. You don't hesitate to curse my best friend on our wedding. You're a fighter. You say what's on your mind. You fight for what you believe in. You don't back down and you know you could lose but you give everything into it. You are exceptionally kind and you don't even show it. You're humble, grounded with an amazing sense of humor. You're so absolutely surreal and amazing and I love you so much more than words can ever encompass."

He finished his vows, placing his hand at her waist. She leaned closer, smiling brightly her hands on his neck but they were interrupted by the minister clearing his throat.

"Damn it." James cringed, closing his eyes but not moving away from Lily.

"Mr. Potter, you may kiss your bride- his eyes flew open in disbelief- after the ceremony is over and you will watch your tongue." The minister chastised.

Sirius who had removed the silencing charm sniggered from behind them. James blushed a crimson color when the minister added "Refrain from using profanities, son."

"I think I'm allowed minister, it's my wedding." He replied cheekily urging the color to go from his face as Sirius laughed even more.

"Alright. Minister, can we please proceed with the ceremony." Lily asked and so they did.

"_Do you Lily Evans_

…_Do you James Potter_

_Take this man_

…_..Take this woman_

_To be your lawfully wedded husband?_

…_..To be your lawfully wedded Wife? _

_Will you love and comfort him,_

…_..Will you love and comfort Her,_

_Honor and keep him,_

…_.Honor and keep Her_

_in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him_

…_.. only unto her_

_as long as you both shall live_?"

I do.

I do.

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister finally consented and James would've have whooped had his priority not been to finally kiss Lily. They started slowly but eventually ended up kissing deeply; only one thought in their mind. Finally, they were married.

"Ahem!" a loud noise brought them back to reality which; Lily thought annoyed; included the smug face of Sirius Black with Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Alice Longworth in the background, trying to conceal their laughter.

"There are people waiting you both. We have a time schedule." Sirius sang gleefully, stepping between the pair and throwing an around either of them; walking them towards the giant Potter ballroom. Lily and James exchanged looks of exasperation and Lily threw of Sirius' arm and marched ahead a bit as the guests followed them ceremoniously to the ballroom where several more were seated; early arrivers to the reception.

There was laughter and talking and wishing the couple good luck on their new life as more people arrived. The Potters were a wealthy, highly respected pureblood family with connections all over the world and most of them had been invited to the marriage of their youngest member. Pictures were taken with Lily and James and James even shared a marauder's hug with, obviously, the marauders as they realized that after years of pursuing Lily was finally married to James. Lily rolled her eyes at this and walked away in search of a butter beer. She was standing alone by the drinks having managed to shake off a nosy distant aunt of James when he himself arrived.

"Hey Mrs. Potter." He whispered gleefully as he snaked his arms around her waist. She turned around, smiling at him; eyes shining. "Finish where we left off." He muttered, as he kissed her, his lips curved in smile.

"Where's the happy couple?" a booming voice asked a moment later, causing them to jump apart.

"Remind me to kill Sirius later." Lily muttered and James laughed, "Will do."

"Aha there they are. C'mon over here mates, take a seat. It's time for the very reason I agreed to take up this responsibility- best man speech." He grinned, beckoning them over to him. A small table was set up and James and Lily took a seat there. Holding a glass of fire whisky up high, Sirius began speaking.

"I've known James here since as long as I can remember and for the first time; it has nothing to do with my bad memory. We hit it off the second we met and I am so glad we did. This man over here has helped me out more than anyone ever will. But as great as he is, he is also plenty stupid. Stupidly brave and irrationally loyal. He has accepted me for the broken man I am and he doesn't wish to change me. He doesn't think I ought to be healed; it's almost as though to him I am whole. He has been there with me as we experienced all the great things in life. Our first prank. We turned Mike Standler's hair blue. Remember Mike, James. And I remember that this one time I called him a bad name and he was so angry. We were kids; 11 year old kids who founds profanities fascinating. And the only reason he stopped being angry was when I told him to forgive me or I would kiss him. He sobered up soon enough. But don't let my callousness taint the fact that James potter is the most amazing entity to ever grace this planet. He is the most amazing friend I could have asked for and I am so glad, so utterly happy that he is happy. Let me tell you that all hell can break loose but if James is still joking, there is still hope. Miss Evans here, or should I say Mrs. Potter, rejected him all time but he never stopped trying. He shows me that I should never give up because no matter how badly I fail; I just can possibly be rejected as much as he has been."

There was laughter among the crowd as Lily blushed and James smacked his arm. Sirius grinned widely, continuing.

"Can't have things too sappy, can we? Alice doesn't like it when Lily's eye liner gets smudged." He said winking at Alice who was seated some distance away.

"Speaking off, Lilykins has today, finally accepted James as her one and only and while to most people it would leave me without a best friend, in reality it has given me another. She is so fierce and independent and the only person; except Mrs. Potter – he bowed towards James' mother- who can pull me by the ear and force feed me chicken soup; which is absolutely disgusting I am telling you. Funny isn't it; the kind of effect these Potter women have on me." There was some more laughter and Lily smiled brilliantly, clutching James hand. Peter was staring at Sirius aghast, not believing the words he spoke. It was so unlike of Sirius and yet so typically him to express such deep emotions so lightly.

"Anyone who knows me would know this and if you don't take note, especially you" he added the last words winking at a girl in soft pastel dress with long black hair, no doubt a relative, who blushed furiously. "I have, as Remus calls them, mood swings. And nothing and no one can move me when I am during one of my 'mood swings'. I was sitting by the Hogwarts Lake, reflecting all the deep things in life like where we go after we die and who invented pudding when Lily came to sit beside me. From what I gather, James and Remus warned her it was futile to try to cheer me up but she came nonetheless. And she sat beside me, nudged my shoulder and before I could ask her to go away, she said she was scared. I believe her exact words were 'I'm terrified Sirius'. I was curious; nothing can scare Lily-bean. And so I asked what was is it. Lily tells me she thinks she likes James. I remember flipping out when she asked me to keep it a secret. This day, that moment, I had spent 5 years watching James earn that place in her heart and she asks me to keep my mouth shut. But I did and things worked out; obviously and in retrospect I think Lily told me that on purpose because nothing else could have moved me that day. I can see why James is so smitten. I have two amazing friends who expected this speech to embarrassing, who are surprised to see this side of me who expresses his emotions and stuff, whom I love to bits and pieces. And that is all. I hope everyone finds love like theirs. To Lily and James." he said smiling brilliantly, and drinking deeply to them.

There was a chorus, clinking of glasses and the sound of people drinking their fire whisky.

"To Lily and James."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_To Lily and James, whose love never fail to amaze me. _


End file.
